Who Wants to Live Forever?
by Unclear Destiny
Summary: No one seems to care....they keep going away....I can't keep this up, either way, I'm dying. The mask I've created is falling apart, and no longer can I breathe...I am Uzumaki, Naruto. COMPLETE!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or the song Who Wants to Live Forever by Queen.

Warning: Death fic, angst, drama....

Who wants to live forever Who wants to live forever....? 

Turning away from the window, Naruto sighed.

'Will I ever amount to anything? Can I ever become Hokage?'

This question only deemed to dampen his spirits, and Naruto smiled. It was completely unlike his foxy grin, the one that he would always plaster on his face when he was around others. No, this was a small, soulful smile that was sad to the touch. 'Either way....I can't keep going on like this...this facade, this mask that I've made is crumbling ever so slightly....falling apart every time I see my friends....'

There's no chance for us. It's all decided for us 

Sighing, the emotionally wounded boy sat on the couch. Sadness, even more true and real, welled up in his eyes.

'Can I even call them my friends? Sasuke is so cold to everyone, it's like nothing ever matters to him, and Sakura-chan....she just sees me as an idiotic, loud mouthed pest who's as stubborn as a mule.'

Burying his head in a cushion, Naruto brought his eyes back to the window, staring at the cold, star swept sky.

'But that's my fault...isn't it...? I've made this mask...so people would notice me, so they would acknowledge me...and yet...things keep getting worse...Iruka-sensei, the only one who's ever really cared for me is dying from Lung Cancer, Kakashi-sensei has been on a mission for the majority 

and....everyone....just...doesn't seem to care....'

This world has only one sweet moment set aside for us 

Blinking away his tears, the blonde stood up and walked into the kitchen.

'No one cares......everyone just keeps going away....!'

Taking a knife out of the door, Naruto ran the steely blade over his arm, gasping as he nicked himself.

'why can't anyone stay with me....? Am I that unimportant...?'

"Doesn't anyone love me....?"

Who wants to live forever

Who wants to live forever?

Who dares to love forever? 

When love must die 

Stopping the blade, Naruto looked at the door, sobbing, crying and wishing so hard that someone would came running through the door, saying that _they_ loved him, that _they _cared for him. However, no one came running through the door....no one crying out to him, holding him in their arms....no one....

'Hell, I'd be happy if even Orochimaru came running in....'

Looking at the knife in his hand, Naruto gulped, tears washing, spilling and dripping from his face. "Doesn't anyone care for me...enough to save me...?"

Looking at the door once more as he brought the knife up to his chest, 

Naruto sniffed, hesitating for a couple minutes. 

But touch my tears with your lips 

Touch my world with your fingertips And we can have forever

And we can love forever 

Then, when no one came to rescue him, but one last time, Naruto smiled softly, his last words carried from him by the air. "Goodbye everybody...I'll miss you....."

Looking away from the door, Naruto gulped one more time before stabbing himself, strait through the heart.

"And only Kami-sama knows...how much I love you!"

Collapsing to his knees, Naruto Uzumaki's mask crumbled, and he cried out, but one last time.

Forever is our today 

Who wants to live forever Who wants to live forever? Forever is our today 

Who waits forever anyway? 

And this time, everybody heard it.


	2. Ever Fallen: Aftermath

Racing to the house, Sasuke mentally screamed at himself.

'How could I have been so stupid....I was so blind!'

Live in my head for just one day  
I see myself and look away  
The road is showing now on my face  
Soon I'll disappear, I'll disappear without a trace

Skidding to a hault so he wouldn't crash, Sasuke raced inside the door way. Looking around, he tried to find him, the one who's scream seared through his walls and played in his mind, over and over again.

Faces that I've seen turn old and grey  
I've lost too many friends along the way  
Memories I never thought would fade  
They fade and blow away  


Shooting up in his bed, Sasuke looked wildly around. Sighing, he settled back into the covers of his bed, wiping the sweat off his forehead and looking out the window.

Itachi was dead now, had been dead for many years. Sasuke was well into his thirties, but it didn't mean anything. He had no one to share with.

I wish that I could disappear  
Unzip my skin and leave it here  
So I could be no one again  
And never let nobody,  
I'd let nobody,  
I'd let nobody in  


Sakura had left soon after Naruto's death, resigning from her status and moving away with her parents to the North country. Soon after, Sasuke, in a fit of loneliness, rage and depression had gone off to find his brother.

At the tender age of seventeen, he had the blood of family on his hands.

Kakashi and Iruka had gotten married, but Iruka had died soon after, joining his younger friend in the afterlife. Kakashi had slowly withered away after that, sinking deeply into a depression much too deep.

Faces that I've seen turn old and grey  
I've lost too many friends along the way  
Memories I never thought would fade  
They fade and blow away  


Sasuke was now the only member living of the fabled Team Seven. Sakura had died in a raid shortly after Kakashi.

From now on, there would be no Team Seven, never again would a Seventh team exist in silent testimony. Instead, it would skip from sixth to eight.

So now the walls are closing in  
Because in life you sink or swim  
Sometimes these shoes don't feel right in my head  
Feel like a book that can't be,  
A book that can't be,  
A book that can't be read  


Standing up, Sasuke grabbed his jacket and some flowers from a vase and left the house. Walking to the graveyard, the young man looked around, treading the all too familiar path to his lovers and teammates graves.

Standing in front of the four gravestones, Sasuke kneeled and set the white roses on his lovers and took a kunai from his jacket pocket. Smiling sadly, he took the cool metel, stroking it sadly then brought it to his neck.

'I'm coming, baby...I'll be there soon.'

Faces that I've seen turn old and grey  
I've lost too many friends along the way  
Memories I never thought would fade  
They fade and blow away  


Slicing the tender skin, cutting through the main artery, Sasuke collapsed immediately after onto the grave. The last thing he saw was the words This here lies grave to the hero, holder of Kyuubi. Uzumaki Naruto, May you rest in Peace.

The once pure white roses were now soaked in crimson, from lovers tears, lovers life.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything associated with it. The story holds nothing of personal gain, except for reviews, which are freely given.


End file.
